His Revenge
by TemeBriel
Summary: What if Sasuke became Hokage and not Naruto, revenge was Naruto's only choice, to hurt Sasuke in only way he knows how. To hurt the one Sasuke cares for most of all Sakura.


His Revenge

 _AN: This a very dark story involving rape and consenting sex._

Summary: - _What if Sasuke became Hokage and not Naruto, revenge was Naruto's only choice, to hurt Sasuke in only way he knows how. To hurt the one Sasuke cares for most of all Sakura._

Things don't always go to plan that's for sure. But when your best friend steals your lifelong dream away from you, with just a click of his fingers. He became Hokage, at least that's what it felt like anyway. It had been a year since the ex-criminal had taken the mantel.

His life seemed okay to the outside world he was married to Hinata. Head of the Anbu. But he still wasn't Hokage and that meant more to him then even Hinata.

He was stalking her, one of his best friends, he was going to hurt her. But most importantly of he knew how much what he was plotting would hurt Sasuke. He knew he was losing himself. But once his plan was complete he would finally be Naruto again. Maybe it would encourage Sasuke to give up his role of Hokage.

Sakura Harun Point of View

 _Beep Beep,_ Sasuke's alarm was going off he had to be up early now he was Hokage. I hated when he had to get up early nearly every morning. Leaving their cosy warm bed. I understand that Sasuke had to work hard now. But I hardly ever got see him. But I was the Hokage's fiancée after all.

"Sasuke you need to wake up," I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Hn" was the only reply, as he quickly removed himself from the covers.

Life had been hard for him, but he finally felt accepted again once he been elected Hokage. But Naruto hadn't spoken to either of them in a year. Expect to discuss business affairs for the ANBU.

I hated the distance, Naruto wouldn't even look at me, or talk to me, according to Hinata which had put a strain on our relationship as friends. We still spoke and met up for coffee with the other girls. But I could tell that she wasn't happy with Naruto had become, but they were married. And divorce was frowned upon in Konoha.

"Sakura," Sasuke called my name in his usual soft tone that he only reserved for me.

I put my head up, and I was softly kissed on my forehead.

"Meet me for lunch in my office at twelve, okay?"

"Sure sounds good to me," I said pulling him into a kiss.

He poofed away.

I quickly got ready and left for the hospital. It was only six o'clock but the work needed to be done. Mainly the signing of documents for the children's mental health ward. I finally reached the hospital half an hour later with a black coffee in hand and cream cheese bagel. I reached my office door and unlocked it slowly, and place everything down on my desk.

"Hello Sakura," it was Naruto's voice he had grab me from behind, I had been completely off guard. It was my office why would Naruto be in here.

"Get off. Of me," I said trying to kick him. I could sense the Kurama charka what the hell was going on.

I could feel him kissing my neck. What the hell was he doing? He's married to Hinata. I'm engaged to Sasuke.

"Am sorry Sakura. But this has to happen. Since I didn't get to be Hokage. I should at least get you," He said throwing me to the floor with such power my head cracked on the wooden floor.

I closed my eyes tight I felt him mauling my skin. He stripped me of my clothes with the sharp Kunai. I could feel my blood pouring out. I knew I was bruising. I tried to scream out, he taped my mouth shut. I could feel darkness closing in.

I came to and he was pulling up his pants.

"Good to know you were a virgin Sakura. Waiting for your wedding night to give your gift to Sasuke. Well its mine now," He poofed away.

I began to sob, I couldn't move, naked and covered in blood. The darkness began to close in again just as someone stepped into my office.

Shikamaru's Point of View

Working for the Hokage certainly wasn't as bad as I thought was going to be. Sasuke is actually good guy, when he's not making me run stupid errands to check on Sakura. She was thirty minutes late to their lunch, which for Sakura was odd. She arrived on time everywhere she went.

But when Sasuke's worrying like he is right now. I told him that I would check on her, I reached Sakura's office and the lights were still off, I opened the door with caution.

"Oh god," was all I could think as I ran over to an unconscious Sakura. She was covered in blood and black bruises. I quickly removed my robe, and placed it over Sakura. I felt uneasy I knew how Sasuke was going to react with blood and flames.

I picked Sakura up, she was so tiny, she still looked so child like we were all nineteen now but Sakura was tiny. She looked like a child, and someone had hurt her, badly hurt her. I needed to get her to Ino and Temari as first as possible.

Running with Sakura may be may not be best possibility in this situation. I would have poof into Ino's office. No one could see Sakura like this and she needed medical attention.

"Ino!" I shouted as I landed in her office. To see her standing there with my girlfriend Temari.

"Oh my god is that Sakura," Ino said running over to me.

"We need to get here to a private room now. Do you what happened? You need to get Sasuke," Temari says quickly

"Shikamaru I mean it go get Sasuke. Ino and I can look after Sakura," She takes Sakura from my hands and am gone with a poof.

Temari's Point of View

I could see Ino breaking apart, I felt like breaking a part too. We all knew Sakura, she was kind and loving. I was glad to call her a friend.

"Ino you need to calm down. You aren't going to make the situation any better. For Sakura, am going to take her to private room and take evidence okay?"

"Yes that's fine."

I never understood, how someone could attack a woman. I know in my heart that Sakura's a strong woman. But she's tiny, I could feel it in my hands how small she was. I had never realised it before. I couldn't actually believe it did Sasuke notice how small she was.

I got her to private room, one of the best private room. This part of the hospital was hardly ever used. As I walked by the nurse's station I hid Sakura's hair it was her key feature.

"I am using this room, only Lord Hokage, Shikamaru, and Ino are allowed through those doors. Do you understand? Let anyone else through those doors and you will lose your jobs!" they looked shocked but nodded in agreement.

I could feel Sakura moving, she was coming around. I placed here the bed and removed Shikamaru's robe from her body

I was in complete and utter shock. I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes. This had been more than simple attack.

I began to work over her body, clean her up gently. I hadn't seen this many cuts on a person before. I cleaned her up one of my best friends slowly. Collecting the evidence. One mark was especially bad where a small Uchiha fan tattoo was. Her hips were covered in bruises. My eyes went down her body. The bastard. I saw her thighs blood and bruises. The bastard had raped her. I collected all the evidence. I had to be the one to tell the Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha Point of View

Where was Shikamaru, this was taking far too long to be a simple. Had Sakura fallen to sleep doing paperwork? I could feel it in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong.

"Sasuke, you need to promise me to keep your temper. Before I tell you what's happened,"

"What? I am calm. I promise to stay calm," I knew I wasn't calm. I could sense the mask slipping.

"Sakura was attacked. Badly attacked," he said grabbed me. Before I had a chance to react to the information.

We were in the hospital wing, outside a private room. I knew she was in there. I was scared for the first time since the massacre.

"You need to stay calm. Sakura needs you to stay calm!" Shikamaru's voice felt like an echo in my brain.

I stepped inside the room to see her lay in a bed not moving, she looked so small and innocent. She always looked innocent to me though.

Ino and Temari were in the room, their faces looked scared and worried, and they had something to tell him, he could sense it.

"What happened to her?" I said taking a seat by Sakura's side and holding the hand which bared her engagement ring.

"She was attacked in her office. The person attacked her with a sharp blade. They slashed through the tattoo on her hip. Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this," Ino cut off Temari.

"Sasuke the attacker raped her," the whole world went white. I could feel the anger burning up inside of me.

"She was a virgin, she was waiting till our wedding day," they were the only words I could bring myself to say.

"Get Kakashi and Naruto," I say to Shikamaru.

"Not Naruto," her voice so soft.

"Why not?" I ask puzzled.

Sakura started to sob. All I could do was watch as the love of my life fell apart in front of me.

"Everyone leave the room! Shikamaru bring Kakashi and then leave,"

I climb behind so back lay against my chest, all I could do was hold her as she wept, I didn't know what do, other than just hold her.

That's when Kakashi entered the room, his Face confused to as way he had been called the hospital. Which had two out of the three of ex pupils, then his eyes landed on Sakura.

"What happened," he asked moving nearer to us.

"He raped her, my best friend raped her,"

"Naruto did this, I didn't realise things had gotten this bad,"

"What's that meant to mean he's been drinking so it's okay for him to rape Sakura,"

"No, this is beyond drinking Sasuke, this is hatred look at her,"

"Kakashi I need you to guard her, when I am not around, I need you to be, take her to the compound, and just watch over her,"

"Yes of course, you can't go after him you know that right?"

"I know,"

I take Sakura in my arms, and pass her to Kakashi, gently kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
